


Detour

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Transformers Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Based on spookyprime’s fusion of Knockout and Starscream. In an effort to get to know Breakdown better, Koss takes them on a little field trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a warm-up. Koss is based on spookyprime’s fusion AU from tumblr

Swamps are neat, and so are dates. 

Beyond the green river, alligators peaked from its murky green surface. Breakdown ogled them from the shore where he and Koss stood after a successful recovery of a relic. The blue bot looked up to the seeker’s red optics, searching for the reason why Koss led them there.

“Well don’t just stare at me,” Koss huffed as he gestured to the swamp with his chin. “You like these correct? Go get me one.”

His partner looked back to the water, anticipation eating at him. He couldn’t believe the golden opportunity he was presented with. He hadn’t seen these pets since Knockout became fused with Starscream. Recalling Knockout’s memory still left a sore spot in his spark, but a large set of claws gently touched at the fins of his helm. Breakdown met Koss’s concerned look.

“Please?”

Breakdown smirked as he knelt down to get to the adorable carnivores. A testing dip of his arm and before the fused bot knew it Breakdown was halfway submerged into the muddy water. It was impressively deep, water reaching right at the bottom of the assistant’s chassis. Koss hid his mischievous smile behind claws, appreciating the back and hips of the blue bot as he strut further into the swamp towards the alligators. They lazily stared at the massive Cybertronian, passive to his presence and his giddy smile.

The blue bot spoke of them often enough that Koss bothered to look them up. What he confused domesticated household human pets were actually efficient and silly hunters in the water. Koss liked the sound of these pets, finding them very entertaining. Breakdown just thought they were cute and fun to carry. 

“Wait till you hold them!” called Breakdown over to him. “They feel so nice when they nibble on you.”

“Don’t damage that frame too much,” Koss yelled back. He was glad to have made the detour. Megatron might get mad for putting the relic in danger, the likelihood of Autobots tracking them and ambushing them growing by the minute, but nothing the large seeker couldn’t handle. After all, his personal enjoyment came first. And right now he’d like nothing more than to relish in his blue bruiser’s enthusiasm. 

He saw some thrashing of water before Breakdown triumphantly carried a single alligator in his palm. It was quite small compared to a Cybertronian but Primus was it brave. The gator nibbled at Breakdown’s hand as he quickly turned back to show Koss, pushing past the stray logs and plants floating in the muddy water. He whispered to the reptile, promising to return it back in a bit. The fused bot found it charming.

“Gotta good one for you,” Breakdown happily informed as he reached the edge of the swamp. “They do this cool thing where they turn when they bite something. They’re very playful.”

Koss put the relic away as he held a hand out for Breakdown to take. He pulled him out into shore easily, though some of the lily pads and mud stuck to the blue bot’s frame. Breakdown held the large reptilian to the seekert, offering him to carry them. Something nagged at the back of Koss’s memory. He felt a tad nervous. Something about this seemed familiar. 

“Oh, um,” Koss nervously flinched his hand away from the snapping mouth. What if it left bad marks. But Breakdown was watching closely, the seeker bit the bullet and grabbed the reptile. It thrashed for a bit as she passed hands until finally settling down. “Very messy.”

“Aww, she can’t help it.” Breakdown waved his hand to dismiss the distaste in Koss’s voice. 

“You aren’t afraid of swimming are you?” he turned to the blue bot with an impressed stare, “I didn’t think you’d go that deep into the water.”

“Why?”

“Well, we’d sink.”

“That’s ironic. Most bots I know like the water. Even Starscream likes to dip into rivers. Flutter the wings and all.”

“That’s a funny picture. I suppose you’ll want a bath back on board.”

“That depends, you offering one?”

Koss blinked in surprise, taken aback by the line. Breakdown began to feel embarrassed really quickly, looking away mortified as he coughed nervously. “Sorry. Bad jokes, old habit.” 

His comment was met with a small laugh, Koss’s wings twitching eagerly. “I’m a little hands-y. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“I just sounded real stupid. Forget what I said,” grumbled the bruiser as he hid his face behind his hand. “Primus.”

“It was bad,” snorted Koss as he turned the reptile in his arms. “You leave the bad flirting to me. But it was cute.”

Breakdown stared blankly before returning back behind his hand in shame. He felt a light scratch at his arm where Koss attempted to peel off some of the drying mud. They’ve been going on more missions together, exclusively. Koss realized his declarations of affection had been making it harder for Breakdown to move past the fact Knockout wasn’t a singular entity anymore. It was still too new for the blue bot to accept Koss with open arms. His goal was to warm up to the blue bot, get him used to being himself. 

“Y’know, you’re not as stern as I perceived you to be at first. You’re a very serious bot back on board, real quiet.” He continued to lightly peel the plants off the blue frame as Breakdown looked Koss over, tilting his helm in curiosity. “Think so?”

“Very calm when you want to be. But I figured I’d get to see another side to you on the field. I like what I see. Don’t worry much about messing up, just means you’re just growing confident with me.”

“Or careless.”

“And that’s what I’d like from you, Breakdown. A more genuine and unfiltered you. I might be the strongest Decepticon-”

“Heh. Don’t let Megatron hear that.”

Koss gave him a playful tap on the shoulder before continuing in a fit of laughter. “-But you don’t have to pat my ego, as much, as they do. To the pit with the rest I love you.”

Another declaration of affection, the fifth time this week. And no matter how many times he heard the line Breakdown bashfully looked around as if it weren’t directed at him. The long claws trailed on over to the orange face, tracing over his markings. 

“Me?”

“Well it’s either you or the alligator, sweetspark,” Koss rocked the reptile in his arms for emphasis. But the animal didn’t like that, choosing to smack the seeker in the face with it’s muddy tail. In shock Koss dropped the alligator into the water, optics wide in horror. He turned to the water angrily, but before he could act on any violent tendencies, a laugh pulled his attention away.

“Now we match,” snickered Breakdown behind his chassis as he pointed at their muddied frames. The seeker watched his partner before the contagious laugh spread to him too. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

They left the swamp, leaving the gators back to their own business. Koss called up for a space bridge, chatting away to Breakdown as to how they will possibly fit in the same washing stall. Despite the short existence he had thus far, he knew he was lucky to have this bot as his partner to help him along.


End file.
